Beastly
by diamonddemonlord
Summary: Ghirahim coveted the hero, but he got so much more than he had originally planned for. GhiraLink, Fem!link, AU
1. Chapter 1

Ghirahim wanted the hero, he needed the hero above everything else. He wanted to hold him close and keep him from the hurt the world dealt out to its unfortunate inhabitants, usually a very angry goddess of fate doing the dirty work of that. He wanted to keep the hero as his own, using him to the very needs that he wanted this hero for in the first place after all. He wanted the hero covered in sweat, naked underneath him and crying out his name while Ghirahim screwed him senseless, but he also wanted the hero naked and covered in his own blood, both dry and fresh, and screaming for Ghirahim to stop.

Oh, he was so conflicted in his reasons why he wanted Link, but above all else, he wanted that child safe from harm. It was unfortunate that he was also one who had to harm his precious little skychild. The Hero of Sky, her chosen hero… The pure and untainted holy child that was the target of Ghirahim's obsessions. A fly to a light and a magnet to metal. He was drawn to the light of the boy. He wanted the light for himself. He knew that his master would crave it as well, but that light was his and his alone.

Ghirahim put a plan in motion, and as the hero drew closer to his goal of saving the damned holy _bitch_, the Demon Lord would snatch him up as his own. He didn't know how, but he would strip the boy of his weapons and tie him to his bed. Tie him with restraints that he could still roam the room. How lavishly decorated and gorgeous it was. It would be the hero's room along with the demon. That was what he planned and what he did.

He swooped down on Link as Eldin volcano exploded, the hero going down. The bokoblins had been moments away from jumping on the boy, possibly stripping him of an innocence Ghirahim hoped he hadn't broken yet. For he was going to be the one who was. The young man shook beneath him, blue eyes staring up into soulless brown. Ghirahim pinned his shoulder down with one hand, straddled Link's waist and snapped. He blinked, finding himself on his bed, the hero beneath him, and he slid down, slipping the dirty, but lovely, soft leather boots off his feet, Link propping himself up on an elbow, watching in curious shock as Ghirahim snapped a cuff around his left ankle, chaining him to a post on the bed.

"Why?" Link asked, and Ghirahim looked at him, honesty filling his tone as he replied, not keeping anything away from Link.

"To keep you safe from him. Your light would attract him, and you would be a goner." Ghirahim crawled over him, moving soft brown hair from his face. Link's face was thinner than the typical male of his age, looking more like a young woman than a man now that he thought about it, and his eyes slid down, focusing on how the tunic seemed now. In a battle, he moved too fast for Ghirahim to properly guess, but his pants and tunic usually hid what Ghirahim had figured out.

He was a woman, and a young woman he did not know what her shape was like. Was she a stick? Or was she a very lovely looking one that had plump breasts and a nice tush? A hand slid down Link's side and she froze. He pressed the layers against her skin, feeling that her sides curved in a little, her hips a lovely size for bearing children.

That reminded him. Most women his physical age had already had a child or two. Link was on par with his age, or so she looked. But then again, demons stopped physically aging anywhere between eighteen (where he had stopped) or late thirties (like his master) and it was a little hard to predict when they would stop. Well, orphans anyways. You could look at the age of their parents and figure out that way.

"Have you had a child yet?" Ghirahim blurted out, ever so impolite of him. Know a girl a little more before you attempt to fill her womb with a child.

Link went stiff at the question, her eyebrow raised and she shook her head. "N-no. I wouldn't have a child outside of wedlock…"

"No fiancé, no boyfriend? Not even whoring yourself in the night for extra rupees?" He internally smacked himself.

"No, no attachments like that. I look like a man to others, so it would look odd for me to have a man beside me." The part that she did look male was true. Ghirahim had only found out moments ago. And now he was already thinking about filling her with his child. What if he couldn't have children due to what he was, or if that condition spread to others? He didn't know of many living weapons, but it wasn't something he wished on anyone. The burden of a weapon inside you was quite cumbersome at times. Far too many times for Ghirahim's comfort. All that Demise treated him like was that he was a bag of flesh and blood that protected the sword, a living sheath. Not a person.

"What's wrong with appearing gay?" Ghirahim looked hurt. His flamboyant attitude had him pinned as either a womanizer or gay too often by mortals and demons alike.

"Nothing. Skyloft's culture isn't something that welcomes homosexuality very openly. I think my professors were gay, but they probably did it in secret and why did you chain me up?" Link snapped, sitting up. Ghirahim looked off.

"I don't want you hurt. I want to protect you. Male or female." He started. "If my scent was on your clothes, your light already tainted by me, other demons would leave you alone. Being her chosen hero leaves you carrying power inside you too massive for any other mortal besides the Goddess's mortal husk herself." He reached a hand out and placed it between her collarbones, nestling at the hollow of her throat. He tapped her skin with a gloved finger. "I want that light you have for myself."

"Light?" Link's eyes widened. She was taking this very well, seeing as he did just kidnap her and chain her to his bed, not to mention, he was practically feeling her up.

"A sacred power demons covet. Now and then mortals go missing, and they're usually seen again as corpses, or skeletons. More fortunate ones lose all of their light to their captor and they change." Ghirahim bent over, pressing his lips to her throat and sucked. Warmth flooded his mouth and he pulled back. Link's face was flushed, a pink mark surrounded by two spots of white lipstick on her neck where his mouth had been a moment ago.

"What was that feeling?" She panted, looking a tad aroused. Loosing that pure light that sometimes regenerated had that effect on some.

"I took some of your light." Ghirahim hummed softly. "It was absolutely delicious. Are you aroused, my dear?" He smirked and bent over, whispering in her ear. "Because there is more where that came from."

Link gasped, and Ghirahim laughed, rolling off her and the bed, walking over to his bookshelf. "You have free reign of this room. I won't harm you. I only restrained you because it would be easier to enchant one room and keep you safe from other demons over enchanting you to keep multiple demons at bay. Those bokoblins back there at Eldin… I can guess that you would have ended up their whore. They hardly get mortal ass down there, nor would they be anyone important. Their light would be drained too fast for their likings and they'd discard them when they felt their usefulness was up."

"Would you discard me?" Her voice was small and timid. He turned and smiled, shaking his head.

"My dear, I wouldn't discard you because I felt your usefulness to me had run its course. I would never do such a thing. After all, demons are a dying breed. Even with high reproductive rates, infant mortality among the lower breeds is high, and the high class ones such as myself do not have children very often. Many are also stillborn." He looked out the window beside the bookshelf, staring out over the city. "I would have had a sister. If my mother and sister had made it through the birth. I used to be a mid-class one. Demise took me in. I'm sure Zelda told you about him possibly."

"How are you high classed now?" Her voice was closer, and the faint clink of the chain reported she had clambered off the bed and sauntered over towards him. Ghirahim turned to the femme hero.

"Because of what I have become." He held his hand out, the dark skin becoming metallic, glinting like a cut gem in shades of dark brown. It slowly covered his body, his clothing flaking off as he changed. "I was not always like this, able to shift into this version of myself, girl." His voice became as metallic as his skin was.

He watched as she touched his palm, removing one of her armguards to do so, and her hand was so soft on his. Her touch was light and gentle, as if he'd break. The small knot in her throat bobbed as she moved her hand up his arm, feeling as his muscles shifted beneath his skin.

"Your skin is so smooth and cool, it's a little like ice, except not as cold." She timidly spoke.

"Do your people even know about ice?" Ghirahim asked her.

"Of course, but it never has that stuff called snow. The lake up there freezes on the surface." She retorted sharply, blue snapping up to his face, and she froze. "You have no irises... How can you see?"

"Magic." He explained dully. Link moved towards him.

"Why aren't you scared of me?' Ghirahim asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Because you aren't giving me a reason to be. You aren't acting as possessive as I thought you would. No pinning me to the bed and raping me until I bled. Because you didn't tie me to the bed to keep me there for your interests alone, and you gave me free reign of the room." She spoke, resting a warm cheek against the sensitive diamond on his chest. How breakable it was and how easy it was to reach within him and withdraw that dark and jagged blade.

He pushed her away. "Link, I need to show you something." He stepped away, his steps ringing dimly on the soft carpet. He raised his arms, and tilted his head back and phased into that cold form, only for a moment. But her expression of shock told him all he needed to know. "I'm a living weapon, Link." He changed back and ran to the door. "You must be hungry. I'm going to go get some food and let the servants know about you. I'll be back in a bit." She nodded and he fled the room.

He had revealed his secret to her. The servants had no clue. Only his master did. Now another person knew and he was not going to be happy.

He had Link away somewhere safe, her light tainted enough she would be out of harm's reach, but he needed to finish what his master had tasked him with and he needed to find a way to defeat him. Oh the treason he was commiting towards his king and how easily he could lose his head for this. He was not going to do so well, and this was all going to suck if his plan failed.

He needed to keep Link safe, he needed to slowly take her light, but quickly so she changed. He needed to fill her with a child, and he needed to make her his bride.

He was way over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty four hours ago, Link never would have guessed she would have been kidnapped by Ghirahim. Originally, when they first met, Ghirahim seemed like a cold and heartless dick to her. After he had tackled her, pinned her to his bed, he had gently removed her boots, and her stomach had sunk when he had snapped the cuff around her ankle, and she thought her world was crashing down on her. Something she hadn't wanted at all and originally made her want to cry and sob and break things.

But he had done it to protect her from the demons she would have to fight against and showed her a few sides and parts of him that she hadn't expected him to.

A quick inspection of her throat in the mirror told her that he had left a small mark from where he had sucked, and white marks where his lipstick stuck to her skin, and for some reason, she left it alone.

Figuring that this was going to be her home from now on, probably after he did that some more to her, he'd probably unchain her… Link pulled her tunic off and her chainmail followed. She folded both up neatly and placed them on a nearby table in the room. Her other armguard followed the first and she placed them beside her uniform parts. Her hat had also been left discarded on the bed and she put that with the other garments too.

When his lips had been at her throat, a part of her wished that he would strip her naked and do scandalous things to her. And then she told that part to stop and not talk to her subconscious anymore. It made her feel like one of the wimpy women in Zelda's romance novels that waited for some man to whisk her away off her feet, and break her virginity and undoubtedly marry her or she became his mistress. Bleh. Like she needed that. She was Hylia's chosen hero for Farore's sake! She didn't need protection from some duke who doubled as a thief, or a pirate king who wasn't much of a king.

She should probably stop swiping the novels from her friend.

Well, she did want romance in her life, and maybe Ghirahim would be that romantic figure. After all, he did talk about his race being a dying one, and he did ask her if she had a child.

Putting the puzzle pieces together, Link had figured out that he had wanted to make a child with her once he had discovered that she wasn't a boy. A part of her, the maternal part that woke when Kukiel went missing, wanted a child and here a young man was, a very good looking one, and she found herself in a situation that sounded like it was from a romance novel but sounded more like her story – Link, stop comparing yourself to one of those smutty girls – and damn Ghirahim for being so attractive for a demon.

But that also brought up another problem. He had showed her that he was actually a living sword. The dark weapon had thorn like points on it, but it looked so gorgeous and tempting all the same.

Sorry, Fi, but Mistress Link has found a weapon she likes more, and the spirit is a lot more attractive.

It had been about an hour since he had left, and Link wondered where he had run off to. She shrugged and wandered over to his bookshelf, looking through the titles, and realizing a few were familiar. They were novels she owned herself, ones that she adored.

The books were old, and Link pulled one out, pressing it to her chest and curling up on one of the two chairs in the room. When she did have a child, or had one growing inside her, she would read this to them to help lure them to sleep. It was a favourite of hers after all, and she adored it to no end. The book was well worn, but still in good condition, and she lost herself thumbing through the adventure of one of her favourite heroes. She didn't realize Ghirahim had returned until he slipped a bookmark between the two pages the book was open to. She looked up, the room darkened by how late it was.

"Sorry, my errands took longer than expected, but I brought supper up." White lips hitched in a smile and she softly closed the book. "Shall we eat?" He looked over his shoulder to a small table that wasn't there before, lit with candles. Two small ornate benches rested on either side.

"Sure. Let me just put the book down." She placed it on the bedside table. Ghirahim had already made his way over, standing before one bench. Link joined him.

One suspicious look at the food as they sat down made her raise an eyebrow. "Are you courting me?" She inquired, and Ghirahim laughed.

"Possibly." He smirked. She did like this side of him better, not the sadistic side she saw smoothly swiping sword strokes seamlessly towards her. The black marking on his skin from before was gone, and he had left his gloves off too.

"Have I mentioned how attractive you are?" She blurted out, her cheeks heating up several hundred degrees. Ghirahim chuckled.

"No you have not, and you are quite attractive yourself." Her cheeks got hotter and she did the one thing she could think of that was not comprised of her jumping him over the table and started to poke at her food, eating it with more gusto than was probably appropriate.

They made light conversation over their meal, Ghirahim snapping the candles and empty plates away, probably down to the kitchen. The lack of the glowing, flickering light made the room seem a lot larger and darker.

"Ghirahim, what do you plan now?" Her voice shook a little. It would be her first night here after all…

"Making you mine." He grinned, and he appeared behind her, hands undoing her shirt and pulling off her shoulders and down her arms. He ran his bare hands down her shoulders and arms, and the move made her almost melt. Damn him and knowing how.

Fingers brushed along her back. "Your body is stunning…" He ran his hands up her back, up her neck and into her hair. "It's so lovely. I want to make it mine." He murmured into her ear, nipping at the point and sliding his lips down to her earring. "What do you say? Will you allow me to indulge you with only the finest of pleasures known to demons and mortals alike, and let our races mix and touch in only the most intimate way? Demons are beings of dark desires, do I ignite that rush within you?"

Her breath hitched, him practically seducing her, bringing her to orgasm with those words of poetry only a demon like himself could come to utter. And damn was she done for.

She had only one answer for the Demon Lord Ghirahim, and it was one that she knew she was resigning herself to with her body and soul, and it was one that could quite possibly bring to light the wants that both of them probably had.

She could possibly conceive a child tonight, and there was a part of her that wouldn't mind that. So to all of his flowery words and all his prose… She spoke.

"Yes."

Morning light shone into the room, touching the bare shoulders of the new lovers who had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and they had been drenched in sweat, but Ghirahim over her, and in her had been one of the best sensations she had ever felt, and that would probably have not changed a single bit if she had been male. Just a lot more preparation would have been needed, but Ghirahim had made her feel so amazing in so many sinful ways.

She awoke, feeling his lips on her throat again, and that warm feeling of something rising in her chest came up again and she knew in her post sex haze that she was still in from the overload of pleasure that the warmth was her apparent light. Ghirahim pulled back, his makeup smudged. She smiled tiredly and pressed into his chest more.

"I still have my mission…" She spoke after a few minutes of the morning silence.

"I know. I'm sorry, but you can't continue."

"Why?!" She gasped, looking up at him.

"I must find a way to resurrect and defeat my master. I know there is one way, and that is sealing him within my blade, but it's too dangerous. He'd suspect me after I raise him. After all, I still need the soul of the goddess to resurrect him." Ghirahim sat up, running a hand down her face. "But one day wouldn't hurt. We can go buy you some clothes, now that…" He leaned in and pressed his face to the crook of her neck and sniffed. "You smell like me, and you have tainted light and I have claimed you as mine, demons won't be as quick to attack you. Especially if I'm with you. How does that sound?" He smiled. "I do enjoy spoiling myself, and others. Now that I've taken you as my mate, you count as part of me."

"Mate?" Link sat up as well, Ghirahim moving to take the cuff off her ankle. She guessed he trusted her more now.

"Yes, my mate. I did speak about the red thread of fate, right?" Both eyes were visible, his usual pristine curtain of silvery bangs that draped in front of his eyes messy from the night.

"Yes. The thread of fate that is red, just like my blood?" He ran a hand up her leg as she spoke.

"I think partially why I felt that draw to you was that the thread tied us together was one that bound us together as perfect lovers. The best potential to birth strong offspring, ones that would survive infancy, and the best potential to last as lifelong mates and eventually spouses. Demons marry the person that seems to complete them. You are my completion." Ghirahim murmured, kissing her softly, unlike the ones from the night that had been full of need and want. "Thank you for being you, Link. How about that trip to the shopping district?"

Link smiled softly, kissing him in return, not fully certain of what was going along, but she felt something within her, something stir uneasily. That precognitive ability she had.

Something told her something bad was going to happen to the man in front of her and something would happen to her, and neither of them would be the same after all of it.

She was scared of the future, and the fear was strong. But she smiled anyways, looking at Ghirahim and nodding her head quickly. "That sounds fun! What are we waiting for? Why don't we go and see what's there, and maybe have breakfast there."

Ghirahim smiled. "Link, that is a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of that? Shops open soon…" He glanced over at the small clock on the other night stand. "Very soon. You can dress in the clothing you were wearing yesterday, leave your weapons here, you'll be safe with me after all, and we can go." He kissed her again and stood up, snapping his long fingers, his clothing appearing back on his body, even his gloves and the crimson cloak. He held a hand out to her.

"Milady, what are you waiting for? Some sort of urgency? Come on, the world's not going to wait for you, girl with her head in the clouds and dancing after some fantasy she could never reach." She laughed and took his hand, letting him haul her out of bed and to her feet. She hastily dressed, confining her breasts to her underwear and slipping on the rest of her clothing and taking his hand again. A snap sounded sharp in her ears and the world shattered into diamonds beneath her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghirahim could count on one finger the times he had sex. Admittedly he acted more like he was practised with it, but really, his first time was with Link. Not that he was actually going to tell her that, especially after he had murmured the sweet nothings in her ear that had been filled with prose. Apparently poetic was the way to go when romancing and seducing the hero.

She dressed in her boorish clothing, but he appreciated the uniform as it did hide her lovely figure, and that belt wasn't all that secure around her waist, as her waist was a lot thinner than that belt let on. He would be the only one to really see how her body curved and flowered and was so gorgeous in all her stunning beauty.

It was a tad difficult to focus over breakfast, and all he had wanted was to go back to sleep and curl up beside her warmth and that ball of light within her that he fed off of. He felt stronger already, and maybe after he had syphoned off enough and slowly enough, his blade would be too touched by her light for his master to use, and even harder to escape from the steely prison he wished to pin his _master_ in.

Link was probably a better swordsman than his master now. He'd have to spar with her eventually, to keep both of them in tip top shape.

It was her destiny to fight his master, but Ghirahim wasn't going to let her possibly die in that fight with him. She was already too precious for him to lose. Especially once she started to carry his child.

He would bring up the population by a few. Not too many. Three or four children. Besides, they would all be wonderful, having been created from a weapon which was known to be only good for destruction. They would be his creation with Link.

That is, if he was even able to produce a child.

He needed to get off the topic of children and focus on the tasks they had at hand. Outside of their little domestic life, there was the world's fate to consider, and he did need to let Link finish her tasks.

He'd follow her and protect her, until he had to do his half of the work and snatch up her childhood friend, which he did feel a little terrible for. After all, most people in Link's situation probably would be crying and snapping at him, not actually letting him into their life, especially when his first few motives towards her were to kidnap her, chain her to his bed and use her to his needs. But then again, they were planned as if she was a he, not a she.

After all this was finished, they could raise a family together! A family, one that loved him, and one that he could feel safe in, away from him, and safe from him.

He bore scars on his back from punishments. Although they were pale, they still showed if he stood in sunlight or you looked close enough. It was enough to gather why he hated his master so much. Even if he did seem like he had been so dedicated to reviving him, but he knew if he set too many toes out of line, Demise would be there to throw a punch at him and toss him back down on the ground. Back to where he lived.

Middle class demons were never very well off. They had better social standing and were their own people, unlike the low class ones, the slaves and servants were usually crafted by a master to serve to certain purposes. He had been born into the almost poverty level of middle class of demons, living in a better household than most, his early memories distant and something he did not dwell on. But now, he was one of the better off ranks in the delicate society of demons, and he was practically the heir of Demise, which was partially why he wanted to off the king so badly. He would be the Demon King and Link would be his queen.

"Ghirahim?" Link asked him, looking up at him from her plate, temporarily stopping in her quest to poke the scrambled cucco egg to death. "What's wrong? You look like you're lost in thought."

"I was. Don't mind me, Link. Eat your egg before it gets cold." He scolded her and she pouted before shovelling a large bite into her mouth ungracefully. Even her manners made her look male. Well there, Link. You're pretty good at this whole guy thing. He mused internally. He finished up his food quickly and the lady opposite him quickly followed. He'd have to let her go for a while so they could finish their tasks and then they could get serious together.

"Link?" Ghirahim started, his voice shaking. She was precious, but she could stay strong and beat the crap out of anything that stood in her way, but her light and how easily a demon could snatch her up – Ghirahim, you have tainted her light and her body. No harm will come to her in the form of a demon seeking out her light. You've made her safe. Stop worrying – and he needed to stop fretting about her. He wasn't always going to be like this.

_I just want her safe_.

"Yes?" Link frowned, setting her fork down on an empty plate, blue eyes staring at him from across the table.

"Once we go shopping, I need to let you finish what you were tasked with." Ghirahim looked away and Link got to her feet, sitting down on the window bench, pulling out a golden instrument – a lyre – and sitting the way she felt most comfortable in.

"Okay." She idly strummed the strings, the sound still melodious and beautiful. It was the Goddess Harp that she held after all, titled badly. Goddess Lyre was what it should have been. She started to actually pluck out a rhythm, but it seemed broken somehow, parts of the song missing.

She frowned. "I still need two parts to this song before I can find out where the location of the Triforce is.I need to defeat Demise in this time, using the Triforce to grant Zelda's wish."

"I'll help you find the Triforce, as well as acting as backup just in case. You never know when you'll need a second guy in a fight, or a second sword." Ghirahim spoke quickly.

"You look heavy. No offense." Link made a face, continuing to play a song that did sound complete.

"I'm built for Master's needs. I'm not much of a fan of him, and that's just going to be worse when you fight him. He'll probably go for your light, and seeing as I'm his servant, he could possibly ignore it. Maybe use that fact to your advantage." Ghirahim stood up. "Let's get going, Link. We should get you clothing that would be nice to wear on occasion before we set out to Eldin. I can get you to where you need with pinpoint accuracy. Just to let you know."

She nodded, stashing away the harp in her pouch, the instrument shrinking to fit inside the small leather pouch. The hero stood up and crossed the room to join Ghirahim.

They found a lovely store, dresses in the window and Link looked absolutely stunned by one when they were inside.

"All the clothing is magic. Fits anyone and everyone." Ghirahim murmured in her ear and she happily shrieked, pointing at it. He shook his head and smiled, asking the lady at the counter to purchase it, and Link gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Young man," Ghirahim turned to the speaker after Link was outside, blinking as he turned away from her. "Is the girl mortal?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's the hero of the goddess."

Her eyes widened a miniscule portion, and she nervously swallowed. "Take care of her, and her light. She's practically a beacon with that."

"I tainted her. The only demon who would dare try anything like that would most likely end up with their head rolling on the floor." He spoke. "She's mine. My mate. Red thread 'n' all." His eyes narrowed and she blinked.

"Red thread, boy? _The_ _Red Thread of Fate_ red thread? The stuff that only very powerful demons can have? Boy, what are you?" She spoke quickly, glancing around.

"I am the Demon Lord. Ghirahim. Heir to the Demon King, whom I am plotting with my mate to kill." He turned and pushed the door open, taking Link's hand and after getting where she wanted to go, teleported with her.

"Eldin, he's not going to hurt you, I don't care what Faron told you over poker. He's _not_ a bad guy. Well, he's a demon, but he's not that bad!" Link sighed waving her hands as she spoke with the last dragon, Ghirahim fanning himself over by the arch. Too much lava, way too much.

"Link, my dear, you do know what he's planning, right?" Eldin asked, his voice a loud and audible whisper, and Ghirahim snapped a glare over at him.

"Of course." She huffed. "He told me everything!" Her arms were confined to being folded across her chest.

"And you still allow him to be here with you?" The red dragon was shifty and that was it.

Ghirahim stormed over and snatched her hand, holding it tightly like a frightened child clinging to its mother. "I have a reason why she's not back at my mansion, oversized Lizalfos."

Link pulled her hand away, reaching up and tangling her fingers into his short hair, and oddly enough, it calmed him down. "He's planning on taking down Demise, and he needs to trick his master that he is still totally loyal to him, and so he needs to revive him using Zelda's soul. He's also… he's also my boyfriend."

_I'm much more than that! You silly mortals call it an engagement?_ Ghirahim angrily thought. "Fiancé. I'm her fiancé. In demon terms, I'm her mate." He snapped.

"There's a concept called dating where I'm from."

"There's a concept called courting and I think I've managed that."

"You courted my ear with seductive words."

"You consented!"

"You started it!"

Eldin looked mildly annoyed as the two began to bicker, Ghirahim glaring down at Link and Link glaring daggers back at him.

"You shouldn't have acted the way you did if you hadn't wanted it!"

"Who said I didn't want it?"

Eldin waved a hand between the two, Ghirahim felt his cheeks heat up as he realized how intimate the argument had gotten.

"HIS DICK IS SHORT!" Link shouted, and Ghirahim spluttered along with Eldin, before the dragon guffawed, and he saw the dragon eye the area between his legs.

"I'd like to say that my penis is exactly 6.54 inches, a perfectly normal length for a demon of my size." Ghirahim defended his phallic length, his cheeks bright red as he spoke, Link cackling as he recited his length.

"Anyways, Link, Chosen Hero, step forward, and I shall teach you my part of the Song of the Hero." Eldin changed the subject back to what they had come here for.

He started to sing, his voice deep, and it felt like it shook the whole area, and Ghirahim was entranced by it. After the song, Fi made an appearance, Ghirahim knowing that she was eyeing him as she spoke. Link nodded her head in confirmation.

"Mistress Link, there is a 25% chance at this time that you may be carrying a child." She spoke to her quietly. "My readings are fuzzy, and there is a chance that it is merely the residual aura of Ghirahim's sperm that it is what the reading is, but I am 100% certain that within the next few days I will be able to see whether or not this fact is true."

Ghirahim's heart jumped and he looked at Link, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to look at him, his white lips parted in disbelief before a word came out.

"Baby?" He choked out. She looked up at Eldin, who had an eyebrow raised.

"You two… You do realize that this child would walk the line of day and night?" His voice was quiet. "I have never heard of a halfling child born to a human mother. You two may be the first, especially taking in your race, Ghirahim."

"Yes, sir. Link… Let's get out of here, we do have some more errands to run." He turned, holding his hand out.

"Nearest bird statue, Ghirahim." She took his hand, dropping the issue.

_Baby sword spirit is a possibility… I could be a father._ He numbly thought as his power swept them to the nearest statue in the region.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghirahim was an enigma at times, especially when he shut down. After Fi had delivered her analysis of her mistress's body (Link was still feeling a little invaded by that search… ew) and they had left the area, Ghirahim had nodded and clung to Link as they flew. He had completely shut down, and it scared her a little. He was usually so open and daring, and seeing this side of him was something she was not used to, and in fact, the thought of it caught in her throat. _Oh, Ghirahim_. Link's grip tightened on the harness of her bird, flying them through the sky towards the towering Thunderhead, no longer a raging storm, but somewhere quite calm and enjoyable.

Stritch had also opened up some sort of bug lover's paradise on one of the islands inside, an attempt to bring in a little extra cash perhaps?

One thing Link was not looking forward to was returning with Ghirahim to stock up on potions and fairies. After all, she was unsure of where exactly the Triforce was, so that was something of major concern. But, she did have one trial left, but where that was exactly, she didn't know. She had done one in each of the areas she had travelled through… leaving her one place.

Somewhere large in the sky. Large enough to fit all the things in the trial.

Skyloft.

"Shit." She swore, and she felt Ghirahim shift his head up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, speaking softly in her ear.

"The last trial is on Skyloft. The Triforce is probably somewhere _on_ _Skyloft._" She spoke, turning her Loftwing to get them to fly into the Thunderhead.

"You are troubled by that, how?" Ghirahim asked her, a frown in his voice.

"The trials are fucking terrifying, Ghirahim. They are not a force to be reckoned with." They passed through the barrier of clouds, and she started to look for Levias to gather the last portion of the song to lead them to the trial that they had to go to.

"Oh." And he was silent, until she told him they had to jump to land on the hard shell-like part of Levias. Then the silence was filled by a screaming demon who was probably a banshee in a past life.

She learned the final part of the song, standing on Levias' body a few minutes longer to let him settle down, the demon wide eyed and shaking. He wasn't too intimidating now.

"Come on, we have to go to the trial's gate. Ghirahim, you fool." She murmured, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head. He nodded, getting to his feet, and he stumbled, falling into her, and it knocked them both off. Good thing her bird caught them and carried them to Skyloft.

When they had finally landed, Ghirahim wobbled around, Link quickly ducking behind a bunch of boxes to let him rest, Ghirahim's hands visibly shaking and she felt so sorry for it.

"Sorry, but you wanted to come along." Her voice was quiet. "Don't worry. Please."

Ghirahim nodded, murmuring something Link didn't catch, and she tugged on his cloak before he leaned up and kissed her. "Well, come on, you might as well show me to where you have your lodgings before we seek out the gate to the trial." He spoke, his lips an inch away from hers and she looked away, seeing the trio of blue butterflies floating around a small cloud of gold dust and she pulled out the Goddess Harp.

She walked over and Fi leapt out of the sword, floating before her. She nodded to tell her to start playing. Footsteps told her that Ghirahim moved over to watch, and he moved into her sight. Link took a deep breath and ran her fingers along the strings, matching the circle of light surrounding the three. Fi and Link played the Song of the Hero and when they stopped, the gate appeared, Fi speaking to her before she drew the Master Sword out.

One look at Ghirahim, smiling at him, before she stabbed the sword into the center and her spirit left her to Hylia's Trial.

The world of blue and green was a place she absolutely hated, and all the repetition that came with the trials until she knew where all the tears were. The Guardians of the Silent Realms seemed to hate her with a passion for no good reason. It seemed quite unfair that they were keeping her from the parts of her own soul. Goddess forsaken gold and silver glowy _dicks_.

At least she hadn't been caught by their hands. She doubted that her spirit would shatter apart again.

_Hylia, if I'm your hero, why are you putting me through these trials? Spirits can break, or are you hoping my spirit won't, because I'm the hero with the unbreakable spirit? I can still be broken, Hylia. I've fallen in love and I doubt you had that in mind. _She thought as she crouched, looking around for the nearest tear and took off, the Guardians waking up the moment her foot crossed the circle and she started to run for her life.

The moment she wrapped her hand around the tear, it was absorbed back into her body and the dangerous spirits went back to sleep, placated for the moment until she was stupid. Most of the time she walked into the light of a watcher, so that screwed her over, running until she found a tear.

Grabbing a light fruit, shoving it into her mouth, she felt the rush of energy and saw pillars of light surrounding the place. The next one was on top of the light tower. Okay. And there was a Sky Watcher floating around the tower. Okay. She was going to climb like crazy.

Okay.

She jogged over to the tower and began climbing, freezing when she saw the light pass inches from her face, and when the Watcher passed, she hurried up the tower and had a heart attack when she saw the guardian chilling out there. She snatched up the tear and continued on.

There was a tear by the bench, as well as one a little ways away. She carefully inched her way in, snatched the tear and jumped off the nearby pier.

She gathered the tears around the school, giving herself heart attacks when she saw the Watchers, the Earth Watcher waiting for her to come too close and then it would fuck her over by making the racket needed to rouse the Guardians from their light slumber.

_Hylia, I'm going to throttle you. Not my best friend, _you_, ya fancy immortal bitch._ Link thought as she raced away off the box after snatching up the latest tear. This was not fun for her at all.

She worked on gathering up the tears slowly and surely, avoiding all the other Watchers, really hating the one on the walkway, the bridge across from the Bazaar and the one in the pumpkin patch, and the one she had to watch out for the Waking Water.

This whole shebang was starting to get old and tiring, and she just wanted out of here.

Cursing Hylia again, she finally snatched up the last tear and jogged her way back to the circle where her spirit was unified and she plopped down with the strange parcel in her hands, keeping it together.

She wanted to rest for a bit, and was that too much to ask for?

Link lay down on the cool ground, closing her eyes. Hopefully it wasn't too long that had passed in the non-Spirit Realm Skyloft. Before long, she opened her eyes and sat up, getting to her feet and stretching before releasing the strange fruit-like object into the air, where it shattered into scale shaped petals with a pop, startling the hero and making her jump a little when it did.

The petals reassembled into a smooth, hexagonal stone emblazoned with Hylia's crest. The gem had her confused ever so slightly. How could this little _pebble_ be the light to show her to the way of the Triforce?

This was so incredibly _stupid_. Why was she doing this anyways? Oh yes, because it was apparently her destiny.

Why couldn't it be living a quiet life up in Skyloft? Or at least letting her settle down when she chose, but then again, she had a duty to carry out. But sooner or later, she and Ghirahim would be able to settle down, have a family. She could live the life she wanted after all this was over.

But they still had to deal with Ghirahim's master, and she wasn't quite ready to face him. There was a very real chance that this was her last night alive. She doubted Ghirahim would be able to live without her, now that he had taken her as his apparent 'mate'. She didn't quite understand the concept of mates in the society of demons, but she guessed that it meant that she was engaged to the demon whether she liked it or not. She had consented and he had taken her. He had 'tainted' her.

Oh, she was way over her head with everything going on, and she wanted out. She doubted she could, and if Ghirahim was highly unpredictable, what would he be like if his heart was shattered by her.

She didn't want to find out.

What if Fi said was a reality, what if she was carrying his child? Oh, she couldn't wrap her head around the concept of being a mother at _seventeen and a half_. She wasn't quite a legal adult yet! Sure she was the age of sexual consent, but she was still a minor.

A minor that was an orphan and the only mentions of 'The Talk' was in school with Owlan for Science and his unit on how bodies worked and how children were made. Groose looked a little green that day, along with being a lot red.

Could Ghirahim just finish her off and get her life over with? She did not want to deal with anything anymore.

It was just the simple yes the day before. Now look at the mess she had made, dragging the Demon Lord along with her, and _willingly_ letting him get to Zelda. What if Ghirahim was lying and once his master was raised, he would throw her in a cell or lock her in a room only to visit her to fuck her, and the possible child growing within her was only the first?

She needed to talk with him, and possibly throttle the man.

_People to Throttle, a list by Link:_

_-Hylia_

_-Ghirahim_

_-Ghirahim's master_

_-Groose, for being a dick._

She sighed, and she returned to the normal world, the sky coloured with twilight's lovely glow. She sat up and looked around. Ghirahim was nowhere to be found. She turned the crimson gemstone in her hands a few times, trying to put together where it went and where her demon had run off to. Nothing was looking too well and she sighed loudly.

She was out cold in this realm for a handful of hours, and during that time, he had felt the urge to run off?! Well, make that number one on her list of people to throttle and/or possibly maim pretty badly. Nothing could be worse than the situation at the moment and all the hero wanted to do was scream and storm off in search of the demon she had apparently been engaged to.

So much for her being his mate. Wouldn't someone be worried and stay by their fiance's side until they came to? That wasn't very kind of him, but then again, abandonment was something she was used to. Oh, her lovely _fucked up_ childhood.

But where had her demon run off to? Where had Ghirahim gone? Was she supposed to chase him down and tackle him to keep him pinned down in one place? Was he _that _goddamned unloyal? Some weapon he was. He was plotting to murder his master in cold blood.

Ghirahim was not a force to be reckoned with.

_Well, shit._


	5. Chapter 5

After Link had slumped to the ground, Ghirahim had panicked, thinking something had gone wrong. Why would the goddess put her chosen hero in danger? That wasn't like her at all. His throat had run dry and his palms went sweaty as he fumbled for a pulse, making sure she was okay.

Feeling a strong thrumming under his two fingers at her throat and seeing her chest rise and fall meant that she was okay. A sigh of relief left him and he sat beside her, brushing her bangs gently as he waited for her to wake.

Half an hour passed before he heard footsteps and he looked up, seeing someone approach, and he bristled, a growl rising in his throat.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" A young man who was twice Ghirahim's muscle size interrogated him with two questions. His eyes were closed and Ghirahim wondered how he could see him. He was mortal and Ghirahim would be able to easily take him down in a fight with his arms tied behind his back easily.

_Silly human, challenging a demon. Mind your business. _He thought apprehensively, staring him down before getting to his feet, shifting himself in front of his mate. He was protective of anything that was his, and Link was not any different.

She was the possible mother of his child and that was a risk he couldn't take. Losing both her and the baby.

"I am simply helping my lover out with her quest." He answered, the stare he gave the other unbroken. "I am the Demon Lord who governs the lands below. You may call me _Lord_ Ghirahim, nothing less."

The young man huffed. "Don't be causing trouble around here. Treat Link well, got it? If I see her crying her eyes out because someone broke her heart, then you know who will be paying you a visit, Ghirahim."

"_Lord Ghirahim." _Ghirahim snapped and he could tell the other rolled his eyes.

"We don't use those titles. We haven't in centuries." He turned, walking away. Link still hadn't woken up yet, so the demon continued to flutter around Link protectively, hoping she'd come to soon. Every extra moment worried him more and more about her safety, and he hunkered down beside her, a tank sitting guard, ready to attack any possible threat to his mate.

Ghirahim really had his belt in a bunch.

He ran a hand down her back soothingly, as if he was working out some kink in her back that wasn't there at all, and it was just to settle him down at the same time, keep his mind busy.

As the sun went and started to get lower in the sky, Ghirahim smiled. He shifted her hat and hair out of the way of her neck and gave her a kiss, as well as tapping into her wonderful light. He could sense a mark in it, a dent that _he_ had made. He had marked her, body and soul and light and now the woman-child was someone that was his to keep, or hopefully keep. It would hurt if when it came time to seal his master, that he would not be able to assume his humanoid form.

He then hoped that Fi's diagnosis was right and she was with his child. Then she would have someone to remember him by and he hoped that their baby looked more like him if he had to leave her. He craved to know what the baby would look like.

There he was, thinking about the potential child. It was always something focused on Link or something that brought him back to the subject of her or their unborn/non-existing child.

He sighed and shook his head, standing up and running off to go find food for her, jogging through Skyloft to the large canopied building. Apparently there was no rain up here in this high pressure place, his ears ringing after they had finally popped. Skyloftians probably had the ability to change from the high pressures quite quickly, seeing as how he was unused to this.

He entered the building and followed his nose across the slightly busy area to a kitchen, and he set down a few rupees and the woman turned to him. "What would you like, dear? You look like a new face around here."

"A bowl of soup, for my girlfriend. I'm sure she'll get hungry. And one for myself." He ordered and she smiled.

"Coming right up!" She poured two bowls for him and handed him a pair of spoons, which he tucked beneath his arm and held the bowls. "You've come at the right time. I've perfected it."

"Thank you. I've got to go." He turned and left.

By the time he returned to his mate, she was awake and was glaring at him.

"Where did you go?!" She demanded crossing her arms, before her expression softened and Ghirahim handed her a bowl of warm soup and one of the spoons. He sat down and started eating.

"I would have stayed and watched over you during the time you were out, but I thought that you would appreciate food, so I got food for you." He told her calmly, his eyes half lidded as he spoke. She reluctantly ate.

"It's still not as good as the food at your place. That woman takes all day to perfect pumpkin soup and when it's finally done, its night time." Link complained darkly, quickly eating after a few moments. She polished off the soup and got to her feet. Ghirahim finished and watched her as she pulled the Master Sword out of the trial gate and sheathed it.

A small crimson stone was pulled from her pocket and she turned it over in her hands in the fading light.

"What's that?" Ghirahim asked, and she turned, holding it up.

"This is our way to the Triforce, Ghirahim. I don't know how, and I don't know why Hylia left this here, but it's somewhere on Skyloft and I think I've seen something similar before, I just don't know where. Come on, it's getting dark and I'd rather not be faced with the Keese or Chus. They tend to be a little nasty up here, oh, and watch the cats." She pocketed it, and the bowl shattered in her hand.

Ghirahim blinked. "Oh, they're enchanted. They do that if you're out of the bazaar. Well, if a dish or something is out of the kitchen they belong in without anything in them food or drink wise, they shatter and end up in the kitchen again." Link explained, watching Ghirahim as he finished the last of his and it did the same, along with the spoons.

Ghirahim slowly got to his feet and the way Link was standing had the sun behind her and made her look like a goddess, _his_ goddess.

And she ended the moment too soon, turning away towards the academy and started to walk towards it, giving Ghirahim a few moments before he followed hurriedly after his mate, moving quickly to catch up with her.

He turned to look at the stars, so clear and beautiful, even though they had not yet to have made their full appearance, they were still pretty, and the first one he caught sight of, he made a childish wish on it.

_I wish that I will never have to leave Link, my mate._

After that, he scurried after Link and she held the door open long enough for him to join her in the Academy's dorm building.

Ghirahim stared around Link's room, seeing that her bed was quite small and she rubbed the back of her head out of shyness.

"Uh, sorry, there's only room for one to sleep comfortably." She murmured.

"It's only a night after all, Link." Ghirahim smiled, stroking her hair before climbing on the bed and pulling back the sheet and sliding under it, lying on his side. Link nodded in understanding and slid in beside him. "No sex tonight, we're going to want to set out early if we want to put an end to all of this. We're both going to need to have our energy."

Link nodded, pressing her face against his chest and closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Ghirahim wasn't as lucky as she was and stayed up, watching her peaceful face. When he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, he hoped his wish would be granted, no matter how childish it had been, but it was something that he hoped would come true.

After all, everyone wanted to stay with the person they loved most, right?

Eventually, exhaustion got the better of him and he closed his eyes, resting his head against the harder pillow and fell asleep, his breaths falling in time with his mate.

To sleep with the one you loved most was something that was wonderful, but it was something that could just end up being their last night together. He hoped it wouldn't be.

Link was already stirring when Ghirahim's eyes fluttered open, the room lit by the sunlight filtering in through the propped open simple Spartan window. Now that he had a look at it, glancing wearily over the form of his waking mate, the room was the same thing. Simple, Spartan no matter how you looked at it, and the dorm room of a typical live in school student.

There were probably those students who had homes nearby and just enough money to scrape by the tuition. Link didn't have any family but him, something he knew as the last hero hadn't had any living relatives, and that solo existence was lonely. It was something he knew and knew too well.

He hoped he wouldn't leave her alone after this ordeal.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Ghirahim smiled when her blue eyes blinked up at him, sleep being fought from her expression.

"Good morning." Her voice was rough and she sleepily smiled up at him.

Ghirahim worked with Link to search high and low for a clue to the Triforce, and when they finally found the clue, Link swore to the four goddesses that looked over the sacred lands after she placed the crimson stone in the empty eye socket of the bird statue.

What happened after surprised both of them, revealing an entrance across the wide way from them. Ghirahim held onto Link's arm and snapped, teleporting them to the entrance.

A few moments of hesitation were spent before Link charged on in, Ghirahim following right after her.

Ghirahim and Link entered a room that was large and wide, Link running up to a chest and opening it, finding a map inside, and she turned to see that there was a doorway over by them.

A moment of investigation revealed a puzzle was needed to be completed, Fi telling Link exactly that, and Ghirahim immediately moved two of the pieces around, attempting to see how everything worked, figuring out a short passage in it, and hoping that they wouldn't be too hindered by the puzzle.

Slowly they worked their way through the puzzle, Ghirahim slowly working out the rooms, protecting his mate when needed, and occasionally panicking over her safety. He worried for her, and it was only something a lover should do. She was safe and eventually they gathered all three of the pieces, and Link made a wish, finding themselves on top of the goddess statue.

The statue rumbled, breaking away from the rest of Skyloft and took the place to the surface with Ghirahim and his mate hitching along for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Link was scared, her hands finding Ghirahim's arm and clinging onto it. Ghirahim's arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him as the Goddess statue fell from the sky. There was a roar beneath them, and Link knew that the sound was from the Imprisoned –really, Demise- breaking free from the seal Hylia put in place against him, and what Zelda was currently sleeping to keep hold.

"Goodbye, Master of now." Ghirahim's voice was cold. "It's good to hear you one last time before you die." The tone scared the hero to hear her mate or fiance's voice so dark. Over the couple of days she had spent in his company, she had become accustomed to the soft, alluring voice that spoke to her since the first day.

She had forgotten how that tone was how he sounded when they had first met in person, how cold and calculating he was. She had forgotten how he was to others that weren't close to him. Her hands caught in his cloak, and a hand stroked down her back.

There was the sound of bone breaking, of stone scraping against stone, like nails on a chalkboard, except louder and more grating.  
When they had stopped moving, Ghirahim brushed a hand along her cheek, kissing her slowly, softly, as if she would break with one wrong move. She wasn't fragile, he should know that by now, and Link decided to make that a point by pulling him closer and going in for a rougher kiss. She pulled back, eyes flicking back open, blue looking up into dark brown.

"I'm not fragile. And don't you need to get going?"

"I did not say in any manner that you were fragile, Link. You've made it this far. You're anything but fragile. I'll see you shortly. Act well." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I can hear Demise calling me still. He knows. The Goddess Incarnate will be waking shortly so you better go wake up your friend."  
Fi chose to make her appearance then, her soft chime breaking the moment, her soft and even voice spoke, her expression always unchanging.

"Mistress Link, Zelda will be waking any moment. I suggest you and Ghirahim part for the moment. There will be time later." She spoke and Link's eyes looked away from the demon who was bound to her for the time she spoke. Ghirahim's thumb swept across her cheek and she sighed, looking back at Ghirahim, giving him a soft and quick kiss before pulling back.

She took a couple of steps away from Ghirahim before turning around and leaping off the Goddess Statue and rushing into the building to go meet Zelda after her three thousand year sleep.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted by Groose and the old woman, the two of them smiling happily at her and Groose swept his hand towards the area where Zelda slept and there was the faint sound of amber cracking. Link laughed happily, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes and she ran to go see her friend and the amber cracked quickly, breaking faster as Link approached.

When Link stood in front of the gem holding her best friend, the amber broke apart, releasing Zelda and she gently floated to the ground, blue eyes flickering open, and she walked forwards to her friend.

Zelda stumbled, and the hero gasped, rushing forwards and catching her, letting her lower softly to the ground.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She smiled, and the Goddess Incarnate smiled and laughed softly.  
Link held her hand, walking with her out and Groose looked like he'd cry and he did, and the tender moment between them was cut short as the man she loved walked in, acting like nothing was different between them, that Link wasn't with his child, that he didn't take her as his mate.

"This is all quite adorable, but I am afraid I must cut this short." He grinned. "After all, you may have vanquished my master here in the present, but in the past…" He disappeared, a shower of diamonds replacing him and he appeared between Link and Zelda in the same fashion, lifting her up over his shoulder.

"He lives yet and I shall revive him using the soul of this golden haired girl." He strode forwards and Link acted weak, struggling to get to her feet, placing her fingertips on her flat stomach, reassurance for herself.

Reassurance that everything he was doing was to help her.

"The sight of your hair makes my gorge rise!" She heard him shout before Groose was kicked aside along with the old woman who resided in the Temple of Hylia. He opened the gate and strode through it. Link quickly gave chase to her fiancé, not letting the demon out of her sight.

He disappeared and she found him outside where the sealing spike should have been and Zelda was there instead. The way he danced around her unconscious form hurt her like there was no tomorrow, seeing how he did not seem to act indifferently and as she approached the edge, he snapped and a barrier appeared in front of the edge, and he called something out that she could not make out and she could hear nothing but the blood thirsty cries of a horde of bokoblins rushing up to meet her and as the cries grew louder and closer, her hand flew up to grasp the hilt of her blade and she drew it to protect herself from the horde that was advancing every second.

Unlike the past ones she had fought, one stroke across even an arm made bokoblins explode into smoke, something that was a relief to her. Ghirahim had created them as means to make her seem like she was still an enemy, yet when she glanced down now and then, he seemed worried for her sake. It was subtle, but his posture stiffened and she knew his head constantly swiveled to look for her.  
Her mate and fiancé, the way she should be treated.

They could have just gone their separate ways, Link going back to live her life on the surface and Ghirahim residing in the demon realm, but the distance would make them lonely and seek the attentions of the other, and it was something that she did not want in the slightest.

She managed to make it through his last horde and when he spoke, her heart was pounding so hard that it was hard to make out what he was saying and when he shifted into that strange, exotic form, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, but then again, she had to fight him.

He was unarmed as he approached her, and as he spoke about how he'd defeat her, her mind had spun before she started to smack Ghirahim with her sword time after time, metal hitting metal as he was slowly pushed off the edge and onto a platform similar to the one she just pushed him off.

Link dealt a fatal blow to him, stabbing Ghirahim through the silver diamond on his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his own as she leaned over him. She had to let him up and she flipped off of him, withdrawing the sacred metal from his chest.

He got to his feet, touching his chest where it was cracked, and he had a sad, pained look on his expression.

"I'm sorry." She timidly spoke, striking him again with the sword and starting to drive him to the edge again.

"I know, my love. I know you are sorry and that this does not change anything between us." He spoke before his arms came up with glowing orbs surrounding them and she slashed between them, the demon lowering them after she hit him the second time, kissing her before she slashed again.  
He fell off the level they were on, and Link repeated what she had done before and flipped off. He was heavily breathing, clutching his chest and he looked down at the ground, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Hurry, Link." He put up no fight this time as she drove him to and over the edge, and this time when she thrust the Master Sword into his chest, the platform sunk to the ground and shattered.

"Get off, please." His voice cracked and she did, and he got up slowly, panting as he clutched at his chest, before he brought a thin rapier into existence, clutching it tightly, probably even harder than he should have held it, and Link's heart beat painfully in her chest, knowing they'd have to fight and she was risking her future, his love, their happiness, and everyone's world.  
The only one who would benefit from her failure was the dick that was Ghirahim's master.  
Walls went up on either side, both going into a mode that emotions were refused to be allowed to get in their way as the two lunged at each other with the intent to kill almost, and Link dealt a series of blows to him before stabbing his chest. He cried out as she stabbed him a few times before he fell to his knees in defeat, glancing up at Link.

"Here he comes." He spoke before the circle under him illuminated itself in almost a living pattern, and Link felt the world going black and she fell over to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she was sitting up, watching a spoken exchange between Ghirahim and a bulky man, his hair seeming to be alive with fire and her breath caught in her throat as Ghirahim was knocked over and hoisted into the air by magic and a blade was pulled from his body. She grunted in pain before getting to her feet slowly.

"I challenge you!" She cried. She couldn't let him win.

He turned and she froze. Burning red eyes stared into her before he threw his head back in laughter.

"Fine then, hero. Come fight me and the outcome shall determine the fates of the world!" He shouted in a declaration of war before disapearing into a portal beneath his feet.

She stared at where he had left, feeling completely numb that the man she was engaged to was currently there.  
Link got to her feet and approached the portal, Fi appearing.

"Mistress, I predict a 0% chance of return once you enter unless you defeat your foe. Are you sure you want to proceed?" She asked, emotionless as ever.

"Yes." Her voice shook, and she wanted to fight him one on one and as long as she got Ghirahim back to her safely, she was fine and could be happy forever.

"I wish you the best of luck Mistress. Also, my calculations were correct. If you win, I shall tell you the results."  
She nodded, her face paling before she ran forward and disapeared into the portal the same way Demise did before her.

The place that Demise was left in was quite beautiful, an oddity for her to see a place so wonderful that was stained by him.

Who was in fact, in a way, fitting in this realm.

It was all a cruel, harsh reality, as he turned, slowly walking, her heart pounded harder and harder.

"Wonderful, you've come. It's a shame Ghirahim chose the hero as his mate. Those are so hard to come by when you're like him." A twisted smile appeared on his lips. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll take you as my queen."

"Never!" She shouted, thrusting her sword out as the land became dark and cloudy. "I will never surrender!"

"It will be so terrible to have to waste such a lovely source of light, and such a lovely young woman." He laughed, and Link growled, blue eyes narrowing before he rushed her and she had just enough time to throw up her shield to protect herself.

_Shit._


End file.
